While mounting or stuffing of birds is in widespread use in the field of taxidermy, the making of artificial birds to take on the appearance of real birds has presented a number of difficulties, particularly in the arrangement and mounting of the feather portions.
This problem is particularly acute in simulating the appearance of the bald and golden eagle which by government law cannot be killed or mounted. Morover, the sale of eagle feathers is prohibited under the law.
By careful selection of feathers from other birds and cutting or contouring to the proper shape, it is possible to closely duplicate those of the eagle or other birds; and if properly arranged and mounted, make it possible to closely duplicate the appearance of a specific bird. It will be appreciated, however, that individual selection and contouring of feathers and their application to a form or body can be very tedious and time-consuming so as to make it impractical to produce such birds in any quantities.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a novel and improved method and means for the fabrication of artificial birds which will closely duplicate the appearance of real birds and in such a way as to make it feasible to produce artificial birds in mass quantities.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel and improved form or mold which will greatly facilitate mass production of artificial birds; and further wherein a distinct arrangement of feather patterns is employed in combination with the form to facilitate the assembly and mass production of birds.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide for a novel and improved artificial bird and method of making same which will permit production in mass quantities with individual variation in wing disposition or spread and mounting of the bird itself.